tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Manawa
Category:Fear the Walking Dead/Season 1 charactersCategory:Fear the Walking Dead/Season 2 characters | aliases = | franchise = Fear the Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Liza Ortiz Mother, deceased. Travis Manawa Father. | status = | born = | died = 2010 Fear the Walking Dead: Date of Death | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "Wrath" Flashback scene. | actor = Lorenzo James Henrie }} Chris Manawa is a fictional teenager and one of the main characters from the AMC television series Fear the Walking Dead, which is a spin-off of The Walking Dead. He is played by actor Lorenzo James Henrie. Overview Chris Manawa was a teenage high school student from Los Angeles, California. He was the son of Travis Manawa and Liza Ortiz. When Travis and Liza got divorced, Chris elected to stay with his mother. Natural teenage rebellion and emotional frustration from the divorce caused great bitterness between Chris and his father, though Travis always tried to do right by him. When massive protests and riots began rippling across the city, Chris got involved. Carrying his trusty hand-held camera, he documented intense footage between panicking civilians and members of the National Guard as they attempted to quarantine residents from the effects of what would quickly become a zombie outbreak. Fear the Walking Dead: So Close, Yet So Far Through the course of all of this chaos, Travis and his new wife, Madison Clark, tried to meet back up with Chris and Liza. Chris was more concerned with come to terms with the violence erupting around him, while Travis cared only about keeping him safe. The two families took up shelter with another family, the Salazars. Chris began forming a bond with Daniel Salazar and developed an appreciation for the man's more pragmatic approach to the situation. Chris soon had to deal with great tragedy after his mother had been infected and elected to take her own life, rather than become one of the undead. Fear the Walking Dead: The Good Man Notes * * Chris Manawa is exclusive to the continuity of the television projects and does not have a counterpart in The Walking Dead comic book series. * Actor Lorenzo James Henrie received seventh billing on Fear the Walking Dead. * Chris Manawa was one of four central teenage characters on the series. The others were Travis' stepchildren, Nick Clark, Alicia Clark, and Ofelia Salazar. * Actor Lorenzo James Henrie is also known for playing a character named Jeffrey Turner on six episodes of the ABC television series 7th Heaven. * Lorenzo James Henrie played a character named Rat in the "Lost Boys" episode of Ghost Whisperer. * Lorenzo James Henrie played Vulcan bully in the 2009 remake of Star Trek starring American Horror Story actor Zachary Quinto and Shaun of the Dead star Simon Pegg. * Chris Manawa killed his first infected in "We All Fall Down" in season two. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"So Close Yet, So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Season 2 *"Monster" *"We All Fall Down" *"Ouroboros" *"Blood in the Streets" *"Captive" *"Sicut Cervus" *"Shiva" *"Do Not Disturb" *"Date of Death" *"Wrath" See also References Category:2010/Character deaths